Hacker tenative title
by Invisible L0ser
Summary: A kid hacks into the Rocket's computers, and give's 'em a virus, now they're mad and seeking revenge, any way possible...


Chapter 1/ Trouble  
  
Southeast of Blackthorn City, sits a small fertile valley, in this valley stands a small town, Apple town, a town surrounded by apple orchards. There are apple trees surrounding the town, for many acres, and a tall stonewall around the orchards. There is only one way in and out of the town, through the main gates, which are guarded, at all times. It is night now, and the only light on in the small town, the light emanates from the room of Kenji, the only person who would be up at this unholy hour. He is sitting on his bed, playing with his laptop, trying to find out more about these strange new creatures called pokehybrids. His town is isolated and they only heard rumors about them until a few weeks ago, when Kenji actually saw one on his way to Blackthorn. He was able to get a picture of it, and he proved to the town that they were true. This picture he has, threw his town into a sort of chaos. Half the villagers don't believe him, thinking it a fake and the other half have become obsessed with fear of or becoming one of them. But Kenji and his few close wondered what it would be like to a pokehybrid, and how exactly someone changed into a pokehybrid. Which explains why he is staying up so late. Kenji searches the Internet for any news, he found a few things from the news, about some ways to protect yourself from the pokehybrids. And some stuff about pokehybrids having caused some fires in another town, but nothing really important, until he came upon a small barely advertised site. He heard about the site's organization, Team Rocket. What he has heard wasn't good either. He has heard they were a very shady organization that steals rare pokemon, for profit. He clicked on one of the links, and a message came up asking for a password. A smile swept across his face, time to hack, he thought to himself. He cracked his knuckles waking up his pokemon, a Teddiursa, named Murdoc. Murdoc was different from other pokemon, for the one fact, that he was darker than any other Teddiursa, having darker fur than most Teddiursa, and instead of a light tan crescent on his head, it was pale white. This was one of the many reason's Kenji liked him so much, that and the fact that he received Murdoc for his fifth birthday present, and he is his first and only pokemon he has to date. He received Murdoc from his dad, who collects rare and strange pokemon. Their house is full of assorted pokemon, as is the town, which his father gives away his rare pokemon. He asked his father once, why he gives away all the pokemon to the other townsfolk, and his father replied," Well, my son, as long as everyone lives in this town and never leaves, it is like I have them in a large Ranch where they can all be happy all day long." For that reason, his family is well liked in the Community of Apple Town. Murdoc, just looked at Kenji sleepily, then lay back down in Kenji's bed, sleeping soundly. Kenji smiled to himself, quickly broke the password, and began to search through the large databases of the Team Rocket site. He was able to find a lot of information on the rockets, about what they did, and how to join them. But this was not what he was looking for, so he began to search for the secret areas. He didn't have to look far, they weren't hidden to well. He broke through their security, and accessed a larger database. He found a folder labeled "experiments," he thought that was strange, thinking that Team Rocket were only like a Mafia sort of organization. He opened the file, and began to read through, the files in that folder were about a strange substance, which Team Rocket labeled "Substance PKM," and its strange affects on both humans and pokemon. He read through more and more of the files, finding out strange and frightening information.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
A man in a pin stripe suit stands in a window, looking out over a large laboratory. He smiles, as he pets his persian, and watches the men in white radiation suits work with strange glowing purple crystals. He watches as the push a young girl into a large glass chamber in the center of the room. Then a purplish gas sprays from vents on the floor of the chamber, the girl backs away from the gas in fear. It soon fills the chamber, obscuring the view of everything inside the glass cell,. The gas is then quickly sucked out of the chamber, and she falls to the floor. She watches in horror as her skin begins to change, her screams of terror echo off the walls of the lab, as she watches, mortified, her skin change from pale peach, to a dark navy blue. She then begins to feel something strange happening to her hair, and she slowly reaches up to touch it, but what she finds is not hair, instead there are long green leaves growing from the top of her head. She stands up and looks at herself in a mirror, situated at the one side of the room, she thinks she is a freak. She now looks half- oddish. Three scientists in the suits then walk in and grab her, and drag her away. The man smiles and chuckles to himself a bit. "Good, the project is successful." Suddenly, another man bursts into the room the other man was watching from, "Sir, we have a problem." "What kind of problem?" he says as he strokes the head of his persian. "A hacker has infiltrated our database, he has made it into our top secret files." The color seemed to drain from the Man's face as he heard this news. "How could someone have done this? They must be very good," he thought to himself. "Can you get to him, so I may be able to speak to him?" he said calmly. "Y-yes, sir, I'll get on it right away!"  
  
Back in Apple town.  
  
Kenji couldn't believe what he had stumbled upon. He found files containing the creation of the strange pokemon, known as Mewtwo, and also what exactly happened when people are exposed to the substance known as "Substance PKM." He was mortified at what this organization had done, and was copying most of the files to a disk. As soon as he finished the last one, his screen went black. "Uh-oh, I think I'm in trouble, now" Kenji thought to himself. On his screen, a large red "R" appeared, then over it a window opened, showing a man sitting at a desk, his face shrouded in shadows. "Hello, Mr. Hacker, I must congratulate you on a fine job you have done," the man said calmly, "I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and I am here to offer you a job, working for me." Kenji took a gulp, and slowly typed to him, "I am sorry, but I cannot accept this offer, for you see, I am just an amateur, I have no place with such great people as you." "I will not take no for an answer!" the man said angrily, "You will work for me one way or another!" Kenji had enough of this guy, and he decided to teach him a lesson. He knew that Team Rocket was accessing his computer, and that they were looking through his files, just as he looked through theirs. He put his "special" disk into the drive, and then accessed the programs. This disk had a virus that he designed a virus that decoded all data and then scrambled it, making it impossible to decipher. The only problem was that he had no cure for it, and it was going to destroy his computer. He then, typed to Giovanni, "Well, since I can't join you, I guess I'll just give you a gift." As he entered that sentence, the virus took affect and his computer immediately shut down.  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
"What did he do!?" Giovanni screamed as the entire Rocket's mainframe soon shut down. "He gave us a virus, Sir," Said a man sitting at a computer, "A very powerful one at that, I have never seen anything like it." "Well, did you get the hacker's location?" he asked annoyed at the mess, Kenji left. "Yes, Sir, I got it just before the virus struck," the grunt said proudly, "He lives in a small town called, Apple Town, its Southeast of Blackthorn and from what I can tell, it is very isolated. There is only one path to the town." "Is that so? Well then, it seems that we have our first target to try our new technology on.." Giovanni smiles evilly. 


End file.
